


Kiss of the Spider Courfeyrac

by courfeyracandroll



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, spider-man kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyracandroll/pseuds/courfeyracandroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway through the popcorn, Courfeyrac remarks, “You are totally my Gwen Stacy.”</p><p>“Which makes you my Peter Parker?” Combeferre smiles, knowing the answer before he asks.</p><p>“Combeferre. Clearly. Don’t be ridiculous. I have the dashing good looks, a constant stream of witty one-liners, a fantastic ass-”</p><p>“And after you go clothes shopping you dance through the streets enthusiastically,” Combeferre interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of the Spider Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yallaintright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallaintright/gifts).



> Betaed by Marta, who is a gift
> 
> Oh God, my first fic to ever see the light. This fic is like the Javertesque wolf-pup that eats all its siblings to survive. Except it's actually cute, I promise. Did you know you can ramble using a keyboard?

Watching movies with Courfeyrac has always been dangerous. He’s a very enthusiastic moviegoer; always fancying himself one of the characters for a short time after viewing, and his friends can never tell which character he’ll pick to imitate.

When the group all went to see _The Dark Knight Rises_ together, Courfeyrac put together a rigorous, daily exercise program for all of them so that they could get matching catsuits. That lasted about two days before ending in near-tears and Cosette angrily declaring that dammit, none of them had to look like Catwoman to wear a catsuit. When Enjolras got a papercut, Courfeyrac tried to wrap his short curls around Enjolras’ index finger and sang the magic healing song from _Tangled_ , which he’d seen the night before. After he watched _Billy Elliot_ , Courfeyrac decided to become a ballerina from North England, practicing his pirouettes for half an hour before declaring he was “shite” at it and sitting down to stop the room from spinning. Since the Batman incident, movie nights with Courfeyrac and any member of Les Amis have become few and far between.

But tonight is date night and with Combeferre’s dissertation quickly approaching they have rarely had time for more than hurried dinners and stolen kisses in the library. Courfeyrac is being the understanding, supportive angel that he is, but the lack of any quality time together is starting to wear on them both.

So Combeferre finds himself in Blockbuster renting _Spider-Man_ starring Tobey Maguire, throwing in a couple bags of popcorn and a box of Sour Patch Watermelon candies as well. When Courfeyrac arrives at Combeferre’s apartment most of the lights are off, the buttery smell of popcorn permeates the air, and the DVD menu is playing on Combeferre’s television.

Courfeyrac grins widely as he kisses his boyfriend hello. ”Thank you,” he murmurs as he settles next to Combeferre on the couch, knowing how much of a gesture this is. “Why didn’t you get the one with Andrew Garfield?” He adds, poking Combeferre’s side cheekily.

“Because I know how much you like his ass, and the pants I’m wearing aren’t really doing much to help me beat him.”

“Don’t worry, I like your ass much more,” Courfeyrac promises, punctuating his words with a kiss to his cheek.

“Then why hasn’t my ass ever been your phone’s background?” Combeferre teases.

“It is right now,” Courfeyrac replies, tossing his phone to Combeferre casually.

He’s not lying.

They quiet down to watch the movie. Halfway through the popcorn, Courfeyrac remarks, “You are totally my Gwen Stacy.”

“Which makes you my Peter Parker?” Combeferre smiles, knowing the answer before he asks.

“Combeferre. Clearly. Don’t be ridiculous. I have the dashing good looks, a constant stream of witty one-liners, a fantastic ass-”

“And after you go clothes shopping you dance through the streets enthusiastically,” Combeferre interrupts.

“WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT PART THREE!” Courfeyrac screeches, the pillow he has thrown at Combeferre muffling his boyfriend’s laughter.

“Why am I Gwen Stacy?” Combeferre asks through the pillow.

“Well, you’re the blonde love interest who’s the sexy scientist.”

“Courfeyrac, I’m training to be a doctor,” Combeferre corrects, smiling.

“Which requires a lot of science!” Courfeyrac retorts before waggling his eyebrows, “Also I totally would not mind if there were a couple clones of you.”

“I don’t know if I see it,” Combeferre says in his I’m-pretending-to-be-casual-but-I’m-really-being-playful voice, continuing the previous thread of the conversation. “I’m not sure you’re Spider-Man.”

“Not-” Courfeyrac splutters indignantly. “Right, that’s it. Follow me.”

Combeferre allows himself to be lead to the bedroom. Courfeyrac kisses him determinedly as he unbuttons Combeferre’s shirt and drops it to the floor. “Lie down.” Courfeyrac instructs after a long kiss.

Combeferre complies, laying back on the bed. “No, scoot down.” Courfeyrac tuts as he pulls his boyfriend closer to the foot of the bed using the belt loops on his jeans, dragging his pants just past his hipbones in the process.

Courfeyrac hops onto the bed and crawls to the head of it, kneeling just behind Combeferre’s head. “What are you-” Combeferre falls silent as Courfeyrac’s handles cradle his face and Courfeyrac’s lips envelop his own.

Combeferre tries to kiss back but their chins seem to keep getting in the way. The kiss isn’t unpleasant, but it’s certainly new and the unfamiliarity of it makes Combeferre feel a little ridiculous. The giggles rise up in his throat, unbidden, until his laughter is pouring into Courfeyrac’s lips, which are now forming a petulant frown. “It’s very hard to do with you laughing. Peter Parker never had to deal with this.”

“Sorry,” Combeferre gasps out between giggles that are quickly becoming hysterical. “It’s just such a weird angle. It’s not bad, though.”

Courfeyrac’s eyes light up. “You’re right, we’re doing this all wrong. Get dressed, we’re going out.”

He’s off the bed and grabbing his shoes by the front door before Combeferre can pick up his now-wrinkled shirt. Once he’s dressed again and he’s turned off the TV, he catches his boyfriend’s hand and they’re walking briskly out the door at ten o’clock at night.

Combeferre shouldn’t be surprised when they end up standing in front of the monkey bars at the local park. Courfeyrac grips the first bar and lifts himself up so that he can hook his legs over the bar and hang. “See?” He grins, waving his hanging hands in demonstration. “Spider-Man.”

Combeferre steps closer and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, ready to catch Courfeyrac if he slips. “Remind me again why I decided to watch that with you.”

Courfeyrac tries to shrug, but it doesn’t have the same effect upside-down. “You know what happens after movies.”

“I thought you’d be more fixated on the web part. I have silly string at home for you.” Combeferre counters, his lips now inches from Courfeyrac’s.

“I love you,” Courfeyrac breathes, titling his head forward and capturing Combeferre’s lips with his own.

It’s much better this time. They keep at it, and the more they try it the better it gets. This night has been absolutely perfect. Still, Combeferre can’t help pointing out between kisses, “Isn’t it Mary Jane who gets the Spider-Man kiss?”

“Shut up and help me down,” Courfeyrac grumbles. “All the blood’s gone to my head.”

“Ooh, how heroic.” Combeferre pretends to swoon as Courfeyrac swats him with his hand.

Combeferre helps him down and holds him as Courfeyrac tries to blink the dizziness away. “Maybe you can be Spider-Man,” Courfeyrac mumbles into Combeferre’s chest. “You’re warm and comfy.”

Combeferre’s too busy smiling to point out how little sense that makes..

Watching movies with Courfeyrac has always been dangerous. Later, as Combeferre picks silly string out of his naked boyfriend’s hair as he sleeps, Combeferre thinks a life of danger may suit him after all.


End file.
